


Braiding Hair

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, blushy boys, long haired virgil, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”Just some Roman braiding Virgil's hair. Short and fluffy
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Braiding Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt, that's all I can say. These are normally short so it's hard to think of a good title lol  
> But I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Virgil had made the decision when he was fifteen that he wanted to grow his hair out long, and his mother had been fully supportive of his decision. She did trim the ends every couple months to get rid of split ends and to keep it healthy, but other than that, she let him do with it as he pleased. She even took him to get the underside dyed a lovely shade of purple and he was very happy when how it turned out.

The only downside he really had with it was that he never did much in regards to styling it. The most he’d do is pull it back into a ponytail during gym or have it back in a messy bun while in his art class or when working on props for drama club. Sometimes he’d let Patton style it, but he was normally really picky about who he’d let touch his hair.

Which is why he tensed up immediately when someone sat behind him while he was painting a back drop for an upcoming play and fingers reached out to touch his hair. “What the hell are you doing??” He started to turn to see who it was, but a gentle hand was keeping his head in place.

“Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding you hair, oh dark and stormy knight.” 

Roman Prince. Overdramatic, loud-mouth, incredibly charming and kind and someone Virgil’s been crushing on for the last three years. They’ve become friends over the last year, but he had never considered this type of situation ever happening. 

What should he do? Should he put a stop to it? Roman’s hands were gentle though as he carded his fingers through his hair, carefully working out any knots he found. Virgil can feel his face heat up, but he didn’t try to stop him again. “Just.. don’t make it look bad.”

Roman huffed out a small laugh, his gaze fond as he looked at Virgil. “You’re too pretty for it to look bad.” A pause, and he seemed to realize what he said, face heating up. “You’re hair is too pretty. The dark and the purple together look really nice on you, is all I’m saying.” 

Virgil’s face was definitely burning now, and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying or making any sort of embarrassing noises. He just made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, going back to his painting and enjoying the feeling of Roman’s fingers in his hair. He’d have time to dwell over this interaction later.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
